The Prince & Me
by Writingcrazy1984
Summary: A short story of a prince without anything left in the world and a woman who saved him from his situation. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I was driving my car on a dirt road of Rwanda and was on my way back to my hotel, because it is my last evening here of my business trip when I saw a strangely familiar tall white man, that looks so defeated walking along the dirt road I'm driving on. I stopped and invited him to drive with me. He got in and thanked me for letting him ride with me.

'You're welcome your highness.' I said looking over to him.

'You recognize me?'

'Yes, your highness. I remembered your picture in my place structure class in college and Denmark is always a place I wanted to visit.'

'I guess you heard of what happened then?'

'Yes, your highness and I am so sorry about your family and your country.'

'Thank you.' He said then looked out the window at the very green scenery that surround us.

'Your highness, where are your body guards?'

'They split the moment they heard what happened back home.'

'Oh, those damn Russian's they had no right to do that to Germany and Denmark the way they did.' I said almost with an out raged at that darker then dark dictator they call a president Vladimir Puttin. Prince Edward David Williams, just looked so really sad. Since of the early hours of this morning he lost his whole life back in Europe by a terrible nuclear bomb the pro-Russian's dropped on them. He really has nothing now. He is in Rwanda on a charity tour, that much I read in the papers. I'm heading back tomorrow morning to Johannesburg, South Africa.

'Thank you for hospitality Miss.'

'You're welcome, your highness. Oh please excuse my former rudeness, I'm Nadine, Nadine Van der Merwe.'

'Nice to meet you Nadine.' He said as I came to a halt at my hotel.

'It is nice to meet you as well your highness. Come along now, Let's get freshen up before we go have some dinner.' We both walked in to the hotel and I had a couple of messages at the front desk. I took it and we both head up to my room. Yes I have send up some nice new clothes for the prince and maybe a few extras. I was working on my laptop and was on the phone calling some of my clients back when he came back out, dressed in his new fresh clothes. I smiled at him and he only gave me half a smile back. I know it will take a while for him to be himself again. I finish up my business call and turn to him.

'Your highness, are you ready for dinner?' I asked with a curtsy to him.

'Please Miss Nadine will you stop calling me, your highness, prince or even curtsy like that. I am not a royal any longer. I am now only a mere man trying to find a new way for himself.'

'Very well, then. Come lets go get some dinner then Edward.' I said with another smile for him and we both head out to the dining room. We were seated and finally ordered our dinner and some delicious South African wine. We talked about this and that.

'So Edward I'm flying back to South Africa tomorrow morning, I'm inviting you to join me.'

'I don't know any other one around here and will love to take you up on your most generous offer.'

'Wonderful. I'll call my travel agent after dinner.'

'What can I do repay you, Nadine?'

'As long as you are safe Edward that is all the reward I will ever need.'

'You are most kind, Nadine.'

'When is your flight and to where will you be flying to?'

'It is tomorrow morning at 09:30AM and we'll both be flying back to Johannesburg, South Africa.' He just nod his head. After our wonderful dinner we head back to my large suit. Since I only have a double bed we each got into our prospective sides and lay till we finally fell asleep.

I was up early the next morning and went for a run and when I got back he was still sleeping soundly. I took a shower and got dressed in my travel outfit. I ordered a nice decent breakfast for the both of us. I went to wake the perfectly sleeping Edward up with a nice cup of coffee.

'Edward.' I cooed him awake.

'Samantha?' He said as he open his eyes, then rubbing his eyes as he sat up. I felt my heart sunk into my shoes. His fiancé was called Samantha, how can I forget that. Of course she is also dead now. His whole situation is just so sad.

'Sorry, Edward, I'm not Samantha. I have brought you some coffee and there is breakfast in the front room, then we need to pack so we can get back to South Africa.' He looked so sad when he realized he really don't have a fiancé anymore and I can really see he loved her very much. I don't think I could ever take her place at all. I am only helping a mere royal. We ate and got packing. I was packing the last of my things when he walked out all cleaned up and shaven from the bathroom. In silence we head out and drove to the airport.

We board our plane and soon after we all boarded we took off to the sky. Saw him look out the window and he look so down. What can one say to someone who really lost everything in his whole life, to cheer him up? I rather kept to myself. Four hours later we circle over Johannesburg then head for the O.R. Tambo international airport, where we finally landed. We got our bags and head to where I left my car a week ago. I settle my parking bill and we head out. Edward pushed our trolley with our luggage on it. He insisted on loading our luggage in the trunk of my car. We got buckled up and I drove us to Birchwood Lodge, in a town called Boksburg.

'What are we doing here?' He asked me.

'I want to book us in here if you want to go back to your home. This way we're close to the airport if you want to fly back.'

'Nadine, there is really nothing to go home to, everyone I ever knew and loved is gone. I'll like to stay in your country if it is okay.'

'But of course it is okay. Very well since you are staying, we need to go get you something's you'll need.' We drove to the pharmacy where we got him all his toiletry things he need and then drove to the East Rand Mall where we got him a whole new wardrobe from underwear to casual clothes and work suits. We finally drove to my house, where we got unpacked and got Edward settled in. I have a whole closet that stood empty for years and now they can eventually be used. I started on our laundry in the laundry room and soon had to make us something for lunch. Edward is wondering through the house.

'You live alone here in this big house?'

'Yes, I bought this place from my parents who is staying in Durban now with the rest of my family down there. All my work is up here in Johannesburg. There is not really a lot of work in Durban although it really is a beautiful part of the country.'

'Never been there before.' He said and took as seat as I got busy with our lunch.

'Maybe we can go visit my family in a few weeks. I really miss them all, I'm the only one left here in Johannesburg.' I explained as I lay our lunch out on the plates.

'That would be really nice to meet your family.' He said and took up his lunch and we both started to eat our lunch. After our lunch we set out to sit around the pool and soak up some sun. I fell asleep in the deck chair. Edward woke me and told me we should rather head back inside before I end up looking like a tomato. Later the evening we took a swim and it was a welcoming one since this is an out of source hot summer. By the looks of my garden it haven't been raining since I left for Rwanda. I got out leaving Edward swimming as I started to spray my garden a little.

I put the sprinkler system on the grass and we head back inside. Time ticked on and evening fell. Ordered in some dinner from one of the pizza places I know well. They delivered our pizzas and we sat down in front of the TV as we watch a dvd. I made a point not to look at him too much, I am merely helping out a new friend. I had a guest room where he could sleep in, on the other double bed. We took to the bathroom on at a time. After our baths we had a some nice refreshing soda then went to bed. I was woken by someone how is having a really bad dream by the way he is talking in Danish.

I ran to him and started to look after him. I couldn't get him to wake up so I just lay cold clothes on his very hot forehead. For hours I looked after him. It was only near day break he woke up and I was exhausted from being up all night.

'What happened?' He asked me.

'You where having a really bad dream all night. I tried to wake you a couple of time but you did not wake up at all. So I looked after you. You had such a fever that I was afraid to leave your side.' I explained.

'I feel much better. Thank you for looking after me, but you look very tired, Nadine.'

'I'll be fine. I need to get ready for the day so I can do my work.'

'Are you sure? You need to get some sleep.'

'No, I'll be okay. This is your home now Edward please feel free to take and make whatever you want.'

'You are much to kind, thank you.' He said as I got to my feet and walked off to my room. I got dressed I only have one big meeting today then I'll be back here to take a deserving nap. I walked out of my room down the hall to the kitchen and Edward was cooking us some oatmeal, with a cup of coffee. Coffee always had the opposite effect on me then it has on other people. I only drank half my cup as I explained to Edward how coffee makes me more tired than it has on other people. I ate my oatmeal when I ask him if he would like to join me today.

He said he would rather stick around here today and leave me to my meeting. I finally set out and got to my meeting on time in Randburg. I explained everything to the contractors and we all agreed on the date when ground breaking starts for the new exclusive sky scraper that we are going to build just a few kilometers outside of the central business district. On my way home I stop by the mall again and got Edward his own cell phone and then stopped by the grocery store and got us all the things we need, some of our things ran out. As I paid at the checkout lane I grabbed two ice cold buddy bottles of coke and paid for them as I set out back to my car. Drove back home listening to poker face from lady weirdo woman. As I wait for the gate to slide open I saw Edward was busy mowing the lawn and working all sweaty in my garden. He turned around and smiled at me as I drove in and came to a halt in front of the garage.

'Hello.' I said as I got out of the car.

'Afternoon.' He said walking up to me. I opened the trunk of my Mercedes and started to carry my purchase from the grocery store. Edward helped me to carry in my stuff I got us. After everything was in the house, he went back outside to finish up. I took him some coke I got before I left the store.

'Thank you this is really welcoming.' He said and started to down an amount of the soda.

'You're come. Would you like to have a traditional South African, braai.'

'A what?' I chuckled a little.

'It is a home grown word, for a barbeque.' His smile grew now that he understood what it mend.

'That sounds lovely, but only after you get some rest.'

'Yes. I will after I get some work down.'

'No, please get some rest first.'

'Yes, very well.' I said then head back inside. I was getting comfortable then got into bed. I was asleep before my head even touched my pillow. Hours later I woke up and Edward was all cleaned up and sitting next to my bed reading a book while his feet rest on my edge of my king size bed. I turned over to face him. He was deep into his book he did not even see me turn to look at him. It was just before the sun set completely. He finally saw me.

'Hi.' He said putting his book down on my empty night stand, opposite me.

'Hey. Did you have a nice time in the garden?'

'Yes, it helped clear my head. I feel much better than I have been for the past few days. I only want to changes only one little thing.' He said as I sat up and looked at him. 'I would like you to rather call me Eddie then Edward.'

'Are you sure, Edward is such a pretty name?'

'Yes, I'm sure.'

'Very well, Eddie then.' I said then got up from my bed. I got up to quickly and the heat of the day was really taking its toll. I fainted and fell to the carpet.

'Nadine!' He yelled I heard him. Felt him pick me off the floor.

'Please wake up. I can't you lose you to. Please. Please. Please, wake up.' He said whipping my face with a wet cloth. Not, longer after I passed out, I came to in the arms of Edward. I open my eyes and look right into his blue eyes and his blond hair flop over at one side.

'Hey.' I said just keep laying in his arms.

'Oh, thank the heavens your okay.' He said and let me sit up.

'What happened?' I asked rubbing my eyes.

'You must have gotten up to quickly and you passed out.'

'What? That never happened to me before. Strange.' He stuck to me like glue after that. I got a nice fire going outside and when the fire was just right I started to braai or barbeque t-bone our steaks. I showed Eddie how to make a nice green salad and once everything was ready and cooked we head back inside. At the dining room table we ate and talked for hours.

'So Nadine what do you actually do for a living?' Eddie asked taking a sip of his late harvest red wine.

'I'm an architect and a corporate and domestic real estate agent.'

'Goodness, you're a busy woman, where do you find the time to have a normal life?'

'I try to manage a well balance life style but it is not always easy.' He just nod his head and took another sip of his wine.

'So what were you doing in Rwanda of all places?'

'I had a really big architect conference on all the latest techniques and drawings.' I explained to him.

'And how do you fit in the real estate part in to your business?'

'Well I first sell the land then I design the buildings and the buyers decide which of the drawing they like most and we start construction only after the property has been registered on the new owners name.'

'This is so interesting. Are you currently working on something for someone?' He asked leaning a bit on the table with his elbows.

'Yes, I am. It is for another big sky scraper they want to put up on the West Rand of Johannesburg. Would you like to see?'

'Yes, please.' We got up and walked to the front of the house where my office is. I turned on the lights and my architects table lit up and I showed him what I am working on.

'Why four sketches at a time?'

'My business is of such a nature that I don't just draw big corporate building but draw on requests as well it is more a side line hobby then actual work for me, but all four are almost done anyway.'

'Why real estate?'

'I have been looking for someone reliable to help me run the real estate side for a while now but the few people I hired all wanted a salary that is so unrealistic for this time and age in this industry. So I let them go and try to make it on my own. All the commission I make from the real estate sale but only on the domestic side I send down to my parents in Durban as their pension. So they can pay the bills and actually life.' He just stared at me with pure amazement on his angelic face.

'What?' I asked after a while once I turned all the lights off again.

'You, Nadine.'

'What about me?' I asked as we started to clean up.

'You should have your own super powers.' We both chuckled.

'I'm just trying to do my best, that is all.'

'No you are talented, beautiful, and amazing with everything you put your hands to.'

'What?'

'You heard me.' He said as he pack the dishwasher. I just blushed as we clean up the kitchen and store away the extra things in the fridge in seal-able containers.

'Thank you, then.' I said with half smiled and blushed some more. Later we took to the bathrooms one by one then went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Months have gone by since Eddie came into my life and we are really getting to know each other. I closed quite a lot of deals in the architectural and real estate field. I am starting to take Eddie with me on everything I do so he can see how I work and I would like that he could run my real estate business. The more I showed Eddie the real estate world he took to it like a duck took to water and I saw how great he is with clients and how he interact with them. He can really sell anyone anything even ice to an Eskimo. The thought of it made me laugh but if you see him working with clients you'll believe me.

We got a call to work in Cape Town and we both flew down to meet with the people that contacted us. I wanted Eddie to handle the real estate part but since he is really busy with his real estate agent course that take about 6 months now a days to complete, I have to do everything for now. Our client Mr David Plaaitjies met with us at our hotel called Africa Sands. He wants to put up a 20 floor apartment building near the coast and he himself is looking for a vacant property. Lucky for him Eddie and I were on the internet for weeks searching for vacant properties in the Cape Town area and there are only four pieces of vacant land that can accommodate this type of building.

We drove out with the different agents that obvious know the areas. They showed us around and finally settled on one of the vacant pieces of land Mr Plaaitjies signed back at our hotel for the one that is perfectly located almost right on the beach. Clearly this agent haven't signed a deal this big lately by the way her smile almost wrap around her head is a clear sign. Now that the land have been found and the deal have been signed. Everything starts. I already have drawn up 4 or 5 sketches to Mr Plaaitjies to choose from and he can't really decided between the second or fifth. Well he has 6 to 8 weeks to decide on it while we wait for the property to register on his name. They finally left and Eddie and I took to the streets of Cape Town.

'How do you think things have gone?' I asked him as we turn a corner to walk across the street to the V & A waterfront mall.

'I think it went extremely well.'

'You do? You're not just saying it?'

'Of course not. The way Mr Plaaitjies looked when he saw the land and then of course your perfect drawings his face said he was over the moon.' Eddie explained to me and held his arm for me to take.

'Thank you. So have you learned something today?'

'Yes, always leave you to the dealings.' He joked with a really cute smile.

'Yes, very funny your highness.' I joked back and his smile got even bigger. We walked around the waterfront and found a really great restaurant and we got a table for two.

'Nadine there is something I want to run by you for a couple of weeks now and I don't know how to put it.'

'Sure, what is it?' I asked as we both sat down at our table overlooking the bay. I could see he is really nerves.

'I would like for us to start dating, but only if you want to. I don't want to force anything on you, you don't want.'

'I think it is a great idea.' After all he already lives with me and I'm busy getting him educated. I know for sure he doesn't have a lazy hair on his head. Whenever we are home he busies himself with odd things around house to fix or replace. Like last month he actually helped me paint the house on the outside.

A few months earlier we fought to get him legal paper and finally after a lot of swearing and cursing we got things done. Apparently it is the only language people understand these days, but Eddie is officially legal in the country. According to the home affairs council if Eddie marries in the country he can stay permanently. Maybe he feels obligated to go out with me.

'Eddie is this whole dating thing because of you staying here or do you really want to date me for me.'

'I don't care if they deport me back to a nuclear waste land. But I want to date you for you. Because you are more beautiful to me every day I wake up and see you for who you really are, Nadine.' Wow this is a first in my entire 30 years on this earth. This made me blush and as I look at my hands on the table then I look back up to him.

'It would be a real honor to date you Eddie because I really think you are a very handsome man inside and out.' Now he is blush because of what I am saying. He took my hand and kissed it. 11 months since I found him in Rwanda and this is our first physical touch. Our waiter came to take out drink and food orders and he was soon off to go get our orders ready.

'You South African's really love your meat around this part of the world.'

'Yes, we do. My little sister.'

'Janine right?' He asked me.

'Yes, Janine. She can't function if she haven't got her meat fix in the day. Her current favorite, well the last time I was with her in Durban was Nando's.'

'Nando's the chicken restaurant?'

'Yes. I always spoil her whenever I go down there.'

'You miss her and your parents, I can see it in your eyes.'

'Yes, I do miss them quite a bit.'

'Maybe it is time for a visit and please don't say you're busy because I know you have a two week gap now. When last have you been on a holiday or saw your family?'

'It has been almost 4 years I had been on holiday and it has been a year since I last saw my folks.'

'Then it is time then, don't you think so.'

'I guess.'

'I don't want to hear, I guess. I want to hear you do. Come. Come. Come make a few call and do it now.'

'Yes, sir. Right away.' I said smiling at him, as our waiter brought us our drinks. I picked up my phone and call my uncle Bertus. He agreed to house sit for me, he already have a set of keys to get in and around my house. After my call with my uncle, I called my club I belong to. It's called the ATKV club. It is a club where you can get the best discounts for a either a camping holiday or a flat holiday, and while Eddie and I currently don't have any camping gear with us, we will have to settle for a flat holiday, on the East Coast of Durban. I booked us for the entire 2 weeks. There I've done it.

'Are you happy now?'

'Yes, very much. Where have you booked your holiday then?'

'My holiday?'

'Yes, your holiday.'

'No. No. No, you're going with me.'

'But I have to finish my studies.'

'You will. Do have to sit in a class this next two weeks?'

'No, I have to work on my assignments.'

'Good, you already have your laptop here and you can do your work while we are on holiday then.'

'Very well, ma'am if you insist.'

'I do, and since we are dating now I want you with me.'

'I want to be with you to.' He said kissing the back of my hand again. Our waiter finally returned with our food and we ate.

'So when are we leaving for Durban, love?' He asked me. Oh, I love the way he said that, 'love'. It gave me a really wonderful feeling. The mere thought of having someone in my live again after years after my last boyfriend felt really great.

'We are leaving this afternoon.'

'They have space for us, even if it is short notice.'

'Yes, they have space for us.' I said as we ate our dinner. After dinner I paid for our meal then hit the stores and I bought my mother a nice outfit and my dad some new suite and other clothes. As for my sister I just never know what she likes I just got a voucher. We head back to our hotel and started packing. I couriered the clothes I got my parents in one huge box. Eddie and I got the last of our things packed, and we set off to the airport.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Arriving on the new King Shaka Zulu international airport was quite an experience. The humidity pressed you almost back into the plane as you step out in the Durban weather. We rented a car and drove to our flat at the ATKV resort called "Natalia". I booked us in and paid for our entire stay at the resort. It is self cater facilities and after we unpack again. Eddie insisted on driving us to the nearest shopping center we saw as we turn off to the resort. We bought our groceries. Uncle Bertus called me and said he is already at the house and that everything is perfectly fine.

I thanked him and we hung up. Uncle Bertus my father's kid brother, a really wonderful guy. Love's his body building just a bit too much though. We head back to the our flat where we are on the top floor overlooking the ocean. It is really wonderful up here. As it got dark, we took a romantic walk on the beach. We were walking in the surf and Eddie was amazed how hot the ocean was.

'I have never felt the ocean this hot, okay maybe in the Caribbean but not as hot.'

'It is the hot currents that is traveling down from the Mozambique coast that make these waters hotter than any other place on the South African coast line.'

'What? The other coast outside Durban has arctic waters?'

'Yes, you see we are very close to the south pole here in South Africa and the water from East London onward are all icy cold you cannot swim in it at all.'

'That is so interesting.'

'That is also one of the reasons we are the only place in the world that have the sardine run in the dead of winter here in Durban. Not that Durban really shows any signs of winter ever. Even though it is winter up in Johannesburg, here you can still walk around with shorts and a t-shirt and even swim some days here in Durban.'

'I can't believe it. It is like you have your own green house.'

'Something like that.' I said as we sat down on the beach watching the sun set completely behind the ocean. We finally turn towards each other and kissed. Oh, boy can Eddie kiss. We just sat there in each others arms on the beach kissing the night away. Eddie finally pulled away then just rested out foreheads against each other as we smiled at each other. He kissed my nose then got up, he set out to help me up. We got to our feet and walked back to our flat. Eddie started on our dinner while I was in the shower. He wanted to make me a custom Denmark dish so I let him. I got in my sexy nightwear and paraded it in front of him. We are sharing a bed for heaven shake I might as well put something nice on for my boyfriend. Dinner was ready and we sat and eat.

'This is wonderful.'

'Thank you, I'm glad you like it.' He said while we ate. I cleaned up and we just stood by the open sliding door looking out over the ocean as the big ships lay in the bay waiting for the harbor to free up so they can unload and upload their shipments. All the ships lights are on inside and it really looks so pretty on the water. Eddie wrap his arms around me and the feel of him around me felt so great. He bend down and started to kiss my neck then my shoulder. Gosh it feels wonderful. I felt around and rake my fingers in his air. We slide the door close, and closed the thick curtains. Soon the air-conditioner was on in our room and we are both very naked and he was climbing on top of me.

We made love for the first time and oh my soul what an experience that was. I found my Mr Perfect wondering on the dirt road in Rwanda. I fell asleep the happiest woman in the whole world and in the arms of my now boyfriend. For the whole week we spend every waking minute in all sorts of romantic ways. We spend some time on the beach and Eddie enjoyed the ocean so much. I did warn him to rather not go in to deep because of shark attacks and I really don't want any harm to come to him. We walked back to the flat to get out of the heat and under some air-conditioning. We just lay on the bed under the air-conditioning. The next few days, we'll go and visit my parents.

The next day it was over casted and raining. We drove the two hours up to the north coast of Durban to where my parents are staying. I did not let them know we are visiting, leaving it as a surprise. I rang the bell at the gate and my father's voice came up over the intercom.

'Please open the gate.' I said and the surprise on his voice was a reward on his own. He open the gate for us and we drove up to the house. My whole family storm out and greeted us. I introduced Eddie Williams to everyone. My mother's sister Karien along with her husband Stephan came to visit with my parents for the afternoon. My sister and nephew also came out when they heard us.

I took Eddie's hand and he wrap his arm around me as we all went back into the house. My family asked Eddie a lot of questions when they heard he was from Denmark. Later I could see they are touching on very tender spot for him now and I stepped in redirecting the heat of the conversation back on my family.

'Thank you.' He whispered in my ear.

'You're welcome, love.' I whisper back to him. I held his leg and he held me in his arms. Soon the conversation turned to rugby. Mom and my aunty were busy in the kitchen. I set out to help then. Mom is cutting thin slices of already cooked turkey served with salads.

'So when did you two kids arrived?'

'Last week.'

'Last week already and only now you two came here.'

'Yeah, mom. Eddie thought I need the break so we're resting for a week.'

'I really like Eddie. A very decent boy with wonderful manner and he has a kind of air about him.'

'Yeah he is really great. He is learning to be real estate agent.'

'Oh, wonderful. So you can finally get the help you need.'

'Yes, that is the plan.'

'Wonderful.'

'You two look rather involved.' My aunt asked me.

'Yes, we are rather involved.' I confirmed it for her. We got everything on the table.

'Oh, how wonderful.' My aunt said and gave me hug. The men were talking cars when I came to sit next to Eddie. Mom called all of us to the table and we all sat around the table eating and talking. After lunch we head back to our flat where we stay for the next few days enjoying the last stretch of our holiday. At the airport my family came and saw us off. Soon we were in the air heading back to Johannesburg.

'Thank you that was a well deserved break we both clearly needed.' Eddie said taking me in his arms on our flight back.

'Yes, it was really nice. Thank you for suggesting it.' I said giving him a kiss.

'I really got so much of my assignments done over the two week period I might even think I'm right on track.'

'That is wonderful news.' He kissed my hair. 2 hours later we got out luggage and we were on our way home. Got home my uncle finally met Eddie and they started talking while I got our laundry in the washing machine. My uncle left and we were finally alone. With our first load of washing ready for the drier, I load our final load of washing. We settled down and got to our own things.

I caught up on some business e-mails and was basically done in no time. I sat down and finished a sketch I was working on for weeks. I rolled it up and placed it in a long canister and started on my next drawing. This one is for a private home owner that wants to build his family a new home closer to his work. I was half way in when Eddie brought me some refreshments. He looked at my drawings and was stunned how beautiful it all was.

'Maybe one day you can draw our own place which we going to build in beautiful Cape Town.'

'No need I already have, a couple of years ago.' I said and pulled it out of it's canister. I pulled it open and showed him.

'Now this is a wonderful.'

'Thank you, everything in the house is eco friendly.'

'Really?'

'Yes it is.'

'Now that makes it even beautiful.' He said cupping my face.

'Thank you.' I said as I rolled up the plans again and placed it back in the canister. We finally got ready for bed and now with Eddie laying behind me holding me in his arms felt so nice, just a little hot. Fell asleep in my man's arms. I was having a wonderful dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next few months we both got really busy. And Eddie passed his real estate exams with flying colors and is now a full Fletch real estate agent, and is really busy. I barely saw my man over the past couple of months. I am just glad he is doing well in business. I was coming from a meeting in Santon when a taxi out of nowhere bumped my car and rolled my car on the highway. My emergency contact persons on my phone is Eddie and then my parents. I was out cold and laying on my side. Lucky for me I was securely strapped in when my car rolled. Everything around me went so quiet and then I heard and saw nothing any more.

I opened my eyes and I was in a hospital, with Eddie and my parents. I looked around and saw everyone sit around my bed.

'Hi, guys.' I said trying to sit up very painfully.

'Don't move angel.' Eddie said and pushed me back down on my pillows.

'What happened?' I asked Eddie while he took my hand.

'You were driving back from your meeting when a taxi's rear wheel drum broke and knocked your car end over end. You were badly hurt, love. You have a fractured scull, broken ribs and a broken right leg. You lost a lot of blood and… ' He trailed off, and I could see the pain in his eyes.

'What is it angel?'

'You had a very bad heart attack because of the blood lose, honey.' Mom said after a long time.

'That explains why it felt like an elephant sat on my chest.'

'Yes.' Eddie said cupping my face. I just leaned my head into his head.

'Oh, Nadine I thought you left me.'

'No never.' I said looking up at him. He bend down and gave me a kiss.

'Rest now you must be tired, love.' Eddie said and kissed my forehead again.

'Yes, I am a bit tired.' I said and fell asleep. I heard him took up a seat next to my bed. Mom and dad left. Darkness took me completely and I float down in it's soft bouncy depths. When I emerge from the depths I was in a different part of the hospital. Eddie sat with his head in his hands, he looks near tears. I feel so weak, but this time I could barely move any part of my body.

'Hi.' I said and a weak tired voice.

'Oh, my love. How are you feeling?'

'I feel so weak and really tired. Where's my parents?'

'They had to leave to go back to Durban, but they made me promise to phone them twice a day to give them update on you.'

'Oh.' I said and Eddie held a straw for me so I can drink some water. It was really welcoming.

'Thank you. Where am I now?'

'The ICU.'

'For how long?'

'Almost 2 weeks. Altogether 4 weeks.'

'What? I've been here a month?'

'Yes, you got worst really fast.'

'I'm so sorry.'

'Sorry for what angel?'

'For making you worry so much.'

'You just rest and get better.'

'Okay.' I said and tiredly kissed his hand. I closed my eyes again and fell soundly asleep. That evening when I woke up I ate for the first time in a month. Even if it is just some clear soup. Eddie was just glad I sat up and ate something. My ribs seem to be healing well with me laying flat like this all the time. The days that follow I got better and better. I was finally released the following week and now back at home my heaped up work was waiting for me.

The doctor gave me sick leave for a whole week. Eddie made sure I get enough rest. My leg is almost healed to. It was one Saturday afternoon when Eddie was acting really strangely but I left it at that and just wrote it off as business stress. It was only later in the evening that he cooked us some really romantic dinner for just the two of us with candles and everything.

'This is really great.' I complimented him on his great cooking skills he learned since he started staying with me.

'I'm glad you like it. Nadine, love there is something I need to talk to you about.'(Great I know when a man start a conversation like this it usually end up in a mountain of Kleenex and a fountain of tears.)

'Is it me? Have I done something wrong?'

'No of course not. Please let me just get this out.'

'Okay.'

'We've known each other for a little over a year and a half now and I would like… I would like to ask you to marry me.' Well tears did spring to my eyes but it is really happy ones.

'Yes, Edward Williams a million times yes I will marry you.' I said as my happy tears finally spill over.

'Oh, love you just made me the happy guy on the planet.' I lean over and gave him a kiss. He slide my ring over my finger and it fits perfectly.

'Oh, Eddie this is so beautiful. Thank you so much.'

'You're welcome my little gem.' He said and kissed the tip of my nose. After our dinner we sat down and called my parents and they were all so happy for us. I always wanted a beach wedding and now it is my chance to do it. Mom and I just touched down on the basics of the wedding, then hung up. The rest of our evening we celebrated and even with my almost healed leg we managed to spend the evening between the sheets just well enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-oOo-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Months of wedding planning, is finally coming to an end. In two weeks time I'll be Mrs Edward Williams. I can't believe how 10 months of planning can fly so fast. My fiancé and I both have our bachelors and hens night tonight and my friends and I, we're going ice-skating and the guys are going to play action cricket or action soccer I don't know. I just hope Eddie will be safe and okay. Our evening was really nice but I fell down a lot. Later when we got back to my house all my girlfriends gave me all these expensive underwear gifts.

With Eddie's real estate doing so well he booked our honeymoon at some exotic location somewhere. So I guess having all these fancy underwear could come in really handy. After 9PM all my girlfriends left and I was home alone. I took a shower and got dressed for bed. I waited up for Eddie to get home and when he still didn't arrived back home at midnight, I gave him a call. When I couldn't reach Eddie, I phoned my nephew Juan and he told me they are almost done with a game then they are all going to split. I waited another 20 to 30 minutes for Eddie and he finally got home.

I waited for him in bed and when he walked in he was all covered in sweat and he actually look so sexy. He gave me a hello kiss then hit the shower. I was half asleep reading a book of mine when he pulled it from my hands and placed it on my bed side table and tucked me in completely. He kissed my temple and I fell asleep in his arms. It was my turn to have really bad dreams tonight. I sat up straight in bed waking from a night mare.

'Nadine, angel. What's wrong?' Eddie asked me.

'Oh, it was horrible.' I said and he took me in his arms.

'Everything is okay now, baby. Your safe, we're safe.' He said smoothing my wild hair back. Tears ran down my face and Eddie whipped all my tears away. I looked up at him.

'Do you know how great you are, king of my heart?'

'You are the queen of my heart.' He said and I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. I fell asleep on his chest and in the safety of his arms. We were both really busy the whole weekend with clients and sales that need signing. The week leading up to our wedding was just as busy. We both are flying out to Durban tonight to help with the final things for our wedding. I am just so tired I just need another holiday and soon. We've both been working ourselves half to death. We both are in the process of getting offices not together but in areas that will benefit our businesses.

I hand over my real estate leg to Eddie and he is really do well. Some of the commission is still go towards my parents. I am just glad I could bought them the house they life in cash so that they don't have any big loans on their pension. I wanted to get married on the beach and we had to ask for special permission and everything. I am just really glad we got a wedding planner to help mom with everything, we would need. Dad and Janine my kid sister picked us up from the airport.

'Oh, hello kids.' Dad said shaking Eddie's hand and a kiss on my cheek. My kid sister just wrap her arms around me. I haven't seen her in so long.

'Hello sis. How are you doing?' I asked her.

'I'm better then great now that I get to see my sister and my new soon to be brother-in-law.' She said and wrap her arms around my waist again. We all walked out to the car.

'Goodness it is hot here.'

'Yes, it had been like this for the past 2 weeks now.' Janine informed us. Eddie was talking to dad while I was talking to my maid of honour, my sister, as we all drove off and hit the highway. We took a couple of turns and we were off. An hour and a half later we arrived where mom was clearly waiting for us out side. Her whole face lit up and once we all settled in and while it is just my parents and sister Eddie want them to know his history and I stood by him for support.

He just dove right in and lay all his cards on the table. Now that they all know, I can see he feels much better. My parents were shocked by this news of course and also saddened for Edward to have lost his whole family and country in such a violent way he has. I can see the relieve on his face after he told them. I gave him a kiss on his cheek after that, I know he was one boll of stress for telling them. Now that it is over I can see that he is much more relaxed then before we arrived.

'You feel better now, love?'

'Yes, a weight has been lifted from my shoulders.'

'Good, I can see that.' I said and let him sit in front of me with his back to me and I just lightly massage his shoulders.

'Better?'

'Much better, thank you love.'

'You're welcome. Come lets go greet the ocean.' I said holding my hand for him. He took my hand and we walked the short distance to the beach where we walked in the surf.

'It really is beautiful here.' He said holding me closer to him.

'Indeed it really is, that is why I bought my folks this place.'

'I never told you this before, angel, but your parents are such warm hearten and good to the core people.'

'Thank you, they are really great.' Later we sat down on the sand and just sat in each others embrace, looking out over the ocean. It was really nice just to sit and not do anything. We have been working our butts off this past year. I lay my head back on Eddie's shoulder and almost fell asleep.

'Come let's get back, then you can take a proper nap.'

'You're tired too. I know how hard you worked this year. I can see you need to rest to.'

'Yeah I guess, but I only worked hard because you kept me on my toes, Miss Van der Merwe.'

'Oh, really, Mr Williams?' I asked smiling up at him.

'Yes, I ran around finding all that corporate properties for you to renovate or demolish so you can design all those beautiful building you love drawing.'

'That may be true but we both made money in the process.'

'True very true indeed.' He said pulling me off the sand and we slowly start to make our way back to the house. Once we got there, the whole house was in a buzz. Our naps were out completely as we all got busy with the final things for the wedding. It was early evening and we all had a early dinner and Eddie and I went to bed extremely exhausted. The next few day went by so fast, while Eddie and I try our best to adjust to the Durban humidity. The heat is getting us down. I just hope in this heat that the flowers will be holding up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The day of the wedding…**

This morning when I open my eyes I opened it the last time as a Van der Merwe and from tonight I will be a Mrs Williams. Oh, what a wonderful though. It is 7:30AM and I am already out of the house and into a salon where they will be waxing and scrubbing and wrap me in dead sea mud then finally they will be doing my make-up and hair and all this is a wedding gift from my little sister.

Yes, people my kids sister the very we'll know games graphics designer in South Africa. Laying on the table where they waxing everything that could show any sign of hair. Then afterward they scrub you down then wrap your whole body in a mud mask and I fell asleep. Then afterward I took a welcoming shower and then they start with my hair and nails, then after my nails and hair were done it was time for the only final thing to be done make-up. Now that I am completely done we set out back to the house. Janine drove me back home.

When I got home, oh, boy was there a ton of people. Seeing all my family and friends it is so great but mom and my aunt rushed me in the back so no one can see me. Upstairs I was literally helped into my underwear and into my dress. My dress a very plain floor length dress with sandals, since wearing heels in sand is completely pointless. My wedding planner Joan walked into the room. She made sure all my things are in order and when the time came to leave, everyone just snap away as I walk out of the house.

The limo waited for me in the street because there is no way he can get in and out of this strange driveway. A photographer friend of my parents is doing my wedding photo's. I have seen his previous work and it is really stunning. I did what he asked and he just snap away. The closer we got to the place on the beach where we are going to hold the ceremony my nerves got more and more in knots, but I know my perfect better half is waiting for me at the end of the aisle.

Getting out of the car, more flashes from every possible direction just flesh away in your face. Janine and my one and only best friend, Kaylin helped my sister to pull my dress straight at the back. My dad pulled my veil over my face and the music start. My daddy led me down the aisle and when we were near the front end of the aisle Eddie met us there and dad gave me away. We really came a long way, it has been 2 and an half years since we met on that dirt road in Rwanda. I can't believe how far we came.

The pastor started the ceremony and 30 – 40 minutes later we finally said our 'I do's' and the whole crowd cheered. Our guests started to file out to the reception tent. Eddie and I signed the wedding register with my parents and we took off walking along the ocean with our photographer. I know in this late afternoon sun he will take really beautiful pictures. A hour and a half later we head back to where our guest where.

'Love, wait.'

'What's wrong, angel?'

'No, nothing is wrong. I just want to say, I really love you and that you look so beyond beautiful today.'

'Awe, thank you. You are quite dashing yourself your highness.' He gave me a warm beautiful smile and then gave me a kiss just before we enter the tent.

'I love you to Mr Williams, so much.' He gave me another kiss and we head inside. The festivities started and not longer after all the speeches were done, the party started and we tango and salsa the night away. We got home really late the next morning. Eddie insisted on carrying me over the threshold and I let him. We both got in a shower one after the other and went to bed so tired.

The next morning we helped clean up everything and then my sister drove us back to the airport where Eddie and I got on a plane where we will fly to our honeymoon in the Caribbean. At the Caribbean it was just as hot as Durban. We got settled in- in our private honeymoon cabin.

'So Mrs Williams how are you doing today?'

'Well, Mr Williams I am perfect since I'm with you in the most breath taking place in the world, and of course what makes it extra special is that I'm here with you my wonderful and loving husband.' I said and gave him a kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck.

'That is really good news Mrs Williams because your beauty out shines this place by a thousand fold.'

'Awe, Mr Williams keep saying things like that and I will not let you out in public ever again.' I said smiling up at him. His smile grew and bend down to pick me up. He carried me over to the bed and there we made sweet love till we fell asleep. So we spend our days touring the Caribbean every other day and the other days in between we build our bond in bed.

One night the resort set a table for us in the ocean waters with bamboo lanterns around us as we enjoyed our dinner under the stars and boy where there so many of them. We don't see so many of them back in South Africa when your city bound. Our two week stay turns out to be a three week stay and on our last day we got some souvenirs for my parents and sister, then we set back to the airport where we got on a connection flight to Johannesburg. We both look like we were local residence of the Caribbean when we left. Sitting on the plane as we took to the sky, I just held my wonderful husbands hand as I lay on his shoulder.

'Thank you, the Caribbean was wonderful. I had a fantastic time.'

'You're welcome, my love and you look even prettier with all the sun you caught.'

'So do you.' I said and gave him another kiss.

'Thank you. Rest now you didn't got must sleep last night. You were tossing and turning all night long.'

'Did I keep you up all night?'

'No, I got in some rest but I was worried about you love.'

'I can't even remember what I dreamt about. I am really sorry if I kept you awake.' I said feeling really guilty because I know he is trying to sugar coat it as nothing but he didn't slept a wink last night. On our flight we both got in some decent shut eye. It is after all 27 hour flight back to Johannesburg, South Africa. Later when evening arrived I put up the arm rest between us and he held me close to him as we slept. By the time we reached Johannesburg airport we were both fully rested and ready for our arrival at the very sunny midday Johannesburg.

Not really want to burst this amazing bubble Eddie and I am in at the moment, but reality is a real beach and we had to eventually come out of our bubble. We settle our parking bill and we drove home. Uncle Bertus our wonderful house sitter left this place spotless before he left this morning already. Uncle Bertus couldn't make it our wedding because of his work. Sad but what can you do. I got our mountain of laundry in the washing machine. Feeling quite peckish we made ourselves some lunch and went to lay down before mister jet-lag sets in for both of us. Gosh it feels great to actually lay down and not try to sleep sitting up. We fell asleep so fast.

The evening we woke up, got busy with our work and caught up on all our e-mails. Around midnight we stopped working and had some nice hot milk then head back to bed well were we could make a few bunnies shy for the way we carried on. I passed out first and we slept so soundly after that. The next morning being Wednesday we both got up early and refreshed from all our sleep we got in yesterday. We both head out to our different offices and got working by day end all my work was back up to date. Eddie phoned me and said he have two sets of clients he is taking out tonight and I set out to go home. I got home and decided to make us some nice pasta.

By the time Eddie got home he was really hungry and tired. We're busy eating and I told him everything that has been happening at my office and he told me all about his. His office has been really busy since we went on honeymoon. My own office got in a few high profile jobs as well and they are really busy with it. I finally kick off my shoes and started cleaning up. Eddie insisted on washing the dishes. Not wanting to argue with the man of the house, I let him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

In a few months from now Eddie and I will be celebrating our second wedding anniversary. Yes people time really do fly. But what I haven't told Eddie is that I stop using my birth control pills a few weeks ago. You see I really desperately want to have my wonderful husband's baby, and with my bio clock ticking my time is running out and I really want to have more than one or two kids before me time is up.

Weeks pass by and our businesses just grows from strength to strength. I have a architectural conference in San Diego, in a few days and I was busy getting all my things ready to leave. Eddie can't go with me because he is really busy with clients everyday this week and beside my conference is only 4 days long anyway. I was laying on the bed one night waiting for my husband to get out of the shower so we can have some fun and games before I leave tomorrow. He got out of the shower and saw me just laying in my birthday suite waiting for him to come take advantage of his very bare skin wife.

'Oh, Mrs Williams do you know how perfect you look right now.'

'I do?'

'Very much yes.' He said and the rest like they say was history. The next morning early Eddie drove me to the airport. A very teary goodbye at the gate. He kissed me and told me to have a safe flight and come back real soon.

'I love you Mr Williams do you know that.'

'I love you Mrs Williams and don't ever forget that.' I really have to tear myself away from him and head for my boarding gate. He gave me one last kiss before I walk off. When I walked through the gate and sat and wait for them to call us I thought about Eddie and that this really is the first time in two years that I will spend time without him by my side. I really do need to get him something once I'm over there. Like some cloths or something, I'll see when I get there.

We started to board and soon we were speeding down the runway. The nose of the plane tip up and we were in the air. Our flight was smooth sailing all the way and the moment I set foot on the ground I phoned Eddie and I know it really is early morning in South Africa, but he did say once I'm in San Diego I should call him no matter what the time. So I did just that.

'Hello.' A sleepy voice said.

'Hey.' I said and his sleepy voice brought a smile to my face because I can actually picture his sleepy face in my head. 'I just want to let you know I arrived safely in San Diego.'

'I am so glad you're safe my love. I miss you already.'

'I miss you much more like you can't believe, Mr Williams.'

'Oh, love. Please take care of yourself.'

'I will. Please go back to bed. I love you.'

'Okay. I love you to honey. Bye.'

'Bye.' We hung up and I got in a cab. My hotel room was okay. I have stayed in much better, but after all I'll be only sleeping and cleaning up here. Our first gala dinner starts tonight and it is only in a few hours so I took a welcoming shower and got ready for tonight. Before I got in my dress I took a nap for an hour. After my nap I apply my makeup and pin my hair up. I zip up my dress and head out to get a cab. Our gala was great and the dinner was divine. When I got back to my room my stomach did not feel so well.

I took something for my upset stomach and went to bed after I took my makeup off. Fell asleep and was woken by my bad stomach. I hurled my guts out and felt much better afterward. The rest of the night and day was okay. Again the three following mornings I felt the same way and after I puked my lungs out I felt better and the rest of the day was perfectly fine. I was on the plane on my way home when the same feeling took a hold of me again. The moment we landed back on South African soil I had to run for the bathroom again. This really isn't any fun feeling like this every day. Eddie found me and was so shocked when he saw me so pale.

'Hello honey. Are you okay?' He asked with worry painted all over his face.

'Hey, I have felt better.'

'How long have you been feeling like this, love?'

'Since the second day of the conference.'

'Oh my angel. Come let me get you home.' He said and took my luggage from my hands.

'Thank you. It feel so great to be home and with you most of all.' I said leaning on Eddie a little. After my hurl session a few minutes ago I feel so jittery and shaky. It was a good thing we took our time to get to our car and if have to move one more step I would have passed out. He sat my in the car and load my luggage in the back of the car. He drove off and we got stuck in traffic. I just lay back in my chair. I rest my hand on my husband's leg. An hour later we finally arrived home. I lay down and fell asleep. I did not get much sleep on the plane back from San Diego all the kids that cries and smelly feet. Eddie rubbed with his thumb over my cheek where I lay on my pillow.

'Rest now, you look really tired.'

'I feel really tired. I'm just so glad to be back home.' I said as my eyes fell shut. When I woke up again I had to make a run for it. Eddie was sitting on the bed beside me reading something.

'I'm taking you to the doctor now, not a minute longer.' He said and started to pull his jeans on and shirt over his head. I flush the toilet after I was done and brushed my teeth. I was getting ready to leave with Eddie when it dawn on my while I was walking to the car. I have been really tired and my taste for things has not been the same lately. It can't be? No it can't be could it? I think I might be… be pregnant. Oh, how wonderful would that be if, we can confirm it. I got in the car and we drove off.

'Honey we need to talk about something.'

'What is it?' He asked.

'What if what's happening to me is because I might be pregnant?' He just looked at me and the smile on his face spoke volumes.

'That would be so wonderful.'

'Let's just get a confirmation first before we get to excited.'

'Very well. What would you like to do then, love?' He asked me while we are still driving to the doctor.

'I think we should rather skip the doctor and head for the pharmacy and get a home pregnancy test.'

'If you think so then let's get a couple, then head home. And if you still the same tomorrow you going to the doctor.'

'Yes, sir. You can drive me then.'

'Good.' He said and we made a quick stop at the pharmacy. When I got back in the car he was on his phone, making an appointment for me at a woman's doctor at a clinic in another town close by. We head back home and I took the test and we wait the time they said on the box. We finally sat down and watched a movie and when the time was up I looked at the box and the strip on the test and it said I was definitely pregnant. I could see Eddie is over the moon over this amazing news. We took turns showering and got into bed. We fell asleep with his hand on my very flat belly. Having him this close to me felt really nice. Fell asleep feeling so safe.

The next morning I ran for the toilet again then got ready for work. My appointment at the doctor is 11AM and Eddie insisted on going with me. At the office everything was fast passé to meet deadlines. I got really busy on my own projects and was almost done with one when I had to leave again. I drove all the way to Eddie's office and he drove us over to the doctors office leaving my car at his office. We were shown into the doctors room and we waited. My woman doctor arrives and she closed the door behind her.

'Mrs Williams, I'm Dr Wallis. How can I help you today?'

'Morning doctor, we took a home pregnancy test yesterday and we would just like to confirm if I am really pregnant.' I told her while Eddie held my hand.

'Of course, I would like to ask you a few questions first and then we'll have a look see what we have.' She said smiling warmly at me. She fired away on all the questions I asked myself last night before we left to go to the pharmacy. She showed me to a bed where I had to undress my bottom half so she can do an internal ultra sound. She flip the screen over and she confirmed it I am very much with child. She say I am about 7 to 8 weeks pregnant. She leave me to clean up and head back to her desk while I get dressed again. Eddie followed her and after I was dressed again I joined them.

'So Mrs Williams, by my calculations I'll say your due date is about the end of November or beginning of December.'

'Thank you doctor.'

'I would like to see you again in a couple of months time to monitor the progress of your baby.'

'Very well.' I said and she showed us off. I made my next appointment and Eddie so much want to celebrate, I just want an old fashion cheese burger and a milkshake and of course my bed. He drove back to his office and across the street from his office is a restaurant and we went there and had some lunch. After lunch, I head back to my office and got really busy with work. Time flew and before I knew it Eddie called me to know where I am. I told him I am still at the office and will be leaving in a few minutes.

'Baby, please I don't like it when you work so late, you heard the news last night.'

'I know but you know how I get once I get busy.'

'Yes, I know. Please drive safe I'll be waiting for you.'

'Okay, see you soon.'

'Love you, bye.'

'Bye.' We hung up and got my things together, then drove home. When I got home, Eddie was waiting for me outside. I got out and we kissed hello. He parked my car in the garage and I head inside and the smell of food being cooked met me at the door. It really smell great but the taste was awful.

'I'm sorry, angel. You cook all this great food and it taste not so nice for me.'

'It's okay. What do you want to eat honey?'

'Please don't go to any trouble. I'll just have some granola and yogurt.'

'You surely can't live on just dried oatmeal and yogurt, love. Please let me fix you something to eat.'

'Really I'm okay with granola and yogurt. Please eat your dinner I'll sit with you while you eat.'

'Very well if you are sure then?' We sat and ate our dinner and talked about this and that and started to talk about baby names. He love the name of my one uncle Bruce if it is a boy and for a girl he would like to use his mothers name as a middle name, Katharine, but we still have to decide on her first name. We cleaned up and got settled in, in front of the TV. We watched something for a while and I fell asleep on Eddie's lap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-oOo-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This being my second doctor's appointment Dr Wallis gave me a check up and with a startling surprise found out that my one baby is in reality a twin the second one were hiding behind his brother. I phoned Edward and gave him the new of us having twin boys.

'WHAT?' He said out loud in happiness.

'Yes, we are having two boys love.'

'How is that possible?'

'He was hiding behind his brother.'

'Oh angel, just get home and I want to give you a big kiss.'

'See you in a bit, shell I bring dinner or do you want to go out tonight.'

'Let's go our tonight Mrs Williams.'

'Okay, see you in a bit.'

'See you in a bit.' We hung up and I turn the corner to our house. Eddie waited for me with the most beautiful bush of red roses in his hand and he helped me out of the car once I came to a halt. We drove over to the a nice restaurant called 'Spur' a really nice steak range.

We sat down and we got talking. Now we need to go buy everything double.

'Should we tell your parents angel?' He asked me.

'You know we should but let's keep it as a surprise for them.'

'Only if you want to love.' He said cupping my face.

'I would really like to surprise them.'

'Okay. Then we keep it like it is.' He agreed. We ate our dinner then head back home.

'Thank you for dinner it was great.'

'You're welcome. How are you feeling tonight?'

'Really tired. It was a really tough week.'

'Yes, it was a hectic one. It's a good thing it is the weekend so you can get some proper rest. You are so busy in the week that you don't get time to rest properly.'

'Yeah I know. Half way through my days and I just want to drool all over my desk.'

'Good you are spending the weekend in bed, mommy.'

'Yes, sir that sound kind of great really.' He gave me a kiss as we get into bed after our shower together. I fell asleep so fast and I know he is just watching me sleeping.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

There is only a week left before the twins arrival and up and until now they both developed beautifully. Eddie and I finally decided what we want to call them. Our first born will be called Bruce Brandon Williams and our second son will be called Brett Carl Williams. In honor to my uncle and nephews and of course my father middle name, Carl. Eddie being so great just keep telling me how beautiful I look even though I feel like an elephant. Everything is ready Eddie work so hard to get the nursery ready and just perfect.

He did not want me to be caught in the room with bad paint fumes when he was busy painting the room. So I just kept my distance and let him go about his business. I s got some of my work done. New sketches for a new project that will go up in the city of Pretoria. I send in the drawings via courier while I'm working from home. Eddie don't want me to drive while I'm almost ready to deliver.

Two weeks pass and still no twins has arrived. Then one morning I was getting up to empty my bladder and on my walk back to bed my water broke and a short time later my first contraction started. I looked over to the clock and it was 04:30AM. I woke Eddie and with him running around like a headless chicken I was cool and calm, two hours later we are finally leave for the hospital and our way to the hospital Eddie phone Dr Wallis and then my parents. Many painful hours later Bruce decided it was time to meet the sun and was born 15:10PM on the 14 of December.

Brett was born only 10 minutes after Bruce. Feeling so exhausted I first feed my twins, got them in their clothes then rocked them to sleep. After they were taken care of I fell asleep. Eddie took a ton of pictures while I slept. He only send a picture of Bruce and the time he was born with what he weigh to my parents. They are so thrilled that they are grand-parents. They have always nagged me for year and now finally they are grand-parents.

The following day all three of us have been released from hospital and is busy getting settled in at home. Mom and dad let us know that they will come and visit us in two weeks for a week to come and see their grand-son.

I just got in a much rest as I could I know the evening will be tough with the boys going to keep me up a great deal. So when the twins take their naps I do as well. Eddie left to go pick my parents up from the airport. And when they arrived I help mom get settle. She just want to burst into the nursery and I had to stop her. Eddie and I finally got them both together.

'Mom, dad in here is surprise for you and we really hope you like it.' Eddie said holding me in his arms. They open the nursery door and their faces were washed in pure shock but their shocked faces quickly turned to mega watt smiles.

'Why haven't you told us, honey?' Mom said picking Brett up.

'We only found out later ourselves and decided to keep it as a surprise for you. This little knuckle head lay behind his brother and we couldn't even see him till he bigger.'

'They are both so beautiful, just like their mother and father.' Dad just clicked away with his camera. We lay the boys back down and we all head out to the living room where we all got talking. Mom and dad can't get over how they are now two grandsons richer. They loved that we used family names for them. The guys later set out to the shops to go and buy some things for a braai and mom and I started on the salads and I got a quick bread mix together and pop it in the oven.

I was waiting for it to bake and while we waited the boys woke up and I sat down to feed them and mom burped them and rock them back to sleep. When mom lay Bruce down the bread in the oven was ready and the guys got a normal wooden fire going for our braai. With everything ready in the kitchen we just wait for the men with the meat. Around the lunch table we all talked and caught up on all family matters. The rest of my parents stay was great, but near the end I was just glad they were going back home. Having the twins was hard work as it is and having guest was twice as much work.

Three months later I took the twins for their first shots at the clinic. They got so big and beautiful just like their daddy. Since Eddie became a father, his fatherly instinct took over and is so over protective over the boys and me. More than he used to be. Eddie hired a nanny slash house keeper to look after the boys and help me around the house while I'm back at work. It was really nice of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-OoO-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One evening we sat at the dining table when I saw something is not right with my husband.

'Honey, what is wrong?'

'I have something I need to tell you, I don't know how to handle this situation.'

'What is it?'

'I hired this really great young agent two and a half months ago. She really is a great agent. There is just one thing about her.'

'What?' I felt my anger starting to boil over. Knowing he will never cheat on me.

'She wears these really short revealing clothes. I have spoken to her in our meetings numerous occasions about her clothing but she just simply don't listen to me. Today she tried to corner me in my office. I just ran for the reception where a lot of people stood around.'

'What? That bitch!' I said feeling my anger boil over completely. 'You want me to talk to her?'

'No, I just want advice, please.'

'Well you can follow the proper legal route with written warnings and then try to work her out that way.' I suggested.

'That route sounds better.' He said giving me a reassuring smile. We cleaned up and got busy with work things.

Six months pass and the twins started to crawl everywhere. I took a day off work for a check up with Dr Wallis. Eddie drove me and afterward we all head to his office, where they will have their meeting. Eddie showed me the troublesome woman. Fake blond hair, nails long enough to dig graves with and shirts that reveal her very fake rack and a miniskirt that if she sits wrong you can see what she had for breakfast yesterday morning.

Eddie introduced me to everyone as his wife. The twins and I got settled in Eddies office while they are having their meeting. I used Eddies computer to check my e-mails while the twins played around me. I finally got the boys back in their stroller and feed them and rocked them back to sleep. Eddie very quickly came into his office and closed the door behind him. I looked up from the computer screen and saw he is as white as a sheet.

'What now? Did she try anything again?'

'Yes, I wanted to make us some coffee when she just press herself up against me in the kitchen. So I just left really fast.'

'That is it! Call that bitch in here.'

'What are you going to do?' He asked.

'Come daddy you have enough written warning on her to fire her ass and you are going to fire her now.' I said getting up from his chair. I saw him square his shoulders and straighten up.

'The boys and I will be in reception with Carol while you conclude this matter.'

'Okay.' He said and walked up to me. He gave me a kiss like he missed me all day then asked me to asked Carol his secretary to call this Candice woman into his office. I did what he asked and Carol called in Candice. Carol came to sit next to me to ooeh and aahe over the boys. She has boys herself and they are both in grade school. It was not even 30 minutes later and this Candice woman ran out the office with her hand bag. Eddie came out of his office and looking so relieved and like the man I know. Carol got back to her desk as the phone rang.

'And?'

'She put up such a scene. Then she threatened to sue me, but I told her I have everything legally on file and if she wants to sue it's fine. I have all my paper work in order if she does. But I don't think she will.'

'I'm so proud of you.' I said folding my arms around his neck. 'And if we were at home right now, I would have shown you just how proud I am of you.' I whispered in his ear. The smile on his face was really priceless. He concluded all his thing at his office for the day and we head home with the sleeping twins buckled in- in their car seats on the back seat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With our trouble now out of our lives we lived so much happier and the twins in later years got another brother and a few years later a healthy baby sister. My kid sister later got married and she too had three kids of her own now. But Eddie and I are still happily married after 58 years. Yes we saw our grand babies and our great grand-babies, they all look so beautiful just like their parents. Eddie and I died of really old age. We both had lived long full lives way over in our hundred's. But only one thing of our life's still lives on till this day on the earth even though we are no longer on the earth is that our love still lives on in each of the generations that are born after us. With that knowledge we went to heaven, very happy.

**The End.**


End file.
